“Natalie and the Lieutenant”
by Monica Keller
Summary: Natalie and Randy come to terms with their feelings for each other. Please note that this story contains very little if any of Monk and the Captain.
1. “Party Plans”

"Natalie and the Lieutenant"

Authors note: This story has very little of Monk in it if any at all. Please note that I don't own any of the characters, I am just borrowing them.

Chapter 1 "Party Plans"

Natalie is on the phone with Monk.

"Yes, Mr. Monk. I understand. You are going with Dr. Kroger and a few other patients to a seminar in Los Angeles…Yes, I will be fine. Have fun." she says from the couch she was sitting on.

Julie has just joined her mother in the living room. She sits on the couch beside her mom. "That was Mr. Monk, I take it." says Julie

Natalie puts the phone down on the coffee table. "Yes, he will be out of town for 2 weeks at some sort of seminar with Dr. Kroger. Now, to change subjects, you have a birthday coming up missy. " Natalie says while putting her arm around her daughters shoulder. "I know you want a party at home, and a sleepover, anything else?"

"No," says Julie " I think that we got it covered. I just need to rent some movies for that night."

"Ok," says Natalie "Write out a list of movies you want me to get and I will pick them up for you"

"Thanks mom" says Julie. "I think I will head up to my room and start making the list." Natalie nods as her daughter gets up and leaves the room. The doorbell then proceeds to ring. Natalie gets up to answer it. It was Randy Disher.

"Hi," says Randy as Natalie is opening the door. "I have come to drop off your paycheck from your last case." He hands her an envelope which she puts in her back pocket. " I have also come over to see if you needed help with anything since Monk will be out of town."

Natalie smiles at his last sentence. Then Julie comes down the stairs.

"Mom, I am done with the list." says Julie as she hands the list to her mom. "Oh, hi there Lieutenant." Randy nods at her acknowledgement.

"Actually there is something you can help me with, Randy. Wait just one minute." she goes and grabs her purse and then turns to Julie and says" There is a pizza in the oven, it should be done in about 10 minutes. I have to go and pick up some last minute things for your party. " Julie nods "I should be home in an hour or two, and this time, save me some pizza." Julie just smiles and nods as she leaves the room.

"I was wondering if you could help me pick out some last minute things for Julie's party." says Natalie

"Sure, are we taking your car or mine?" asks Randy

"Mine" says Natalie with a smile They get into her car and she starts driving to the movie rental store.

Randy now has a confused look on his face as he says as they pull into the movie rental parking lot. "I thought we were getting things for a party. Why are we at a movie rental place?"

"Julie is having a sleepover party. I told her I would rent her some movies for the party." Natalie says as she parks the car and they both start heading into the movie store.

"Oh, now I understand." says Randy. He holds the door open for Natalie. She looks at him and smiles.

"Ok, the first movie we are looking for is Hairspray." says Natalie. They both start walking down the aisles looking for the movie.

"I found it" says Randy, who is a few feet ahead of her. Natalie walks up to him and he hands her the movie. They then find the rest of the movies on the list. On their way out of the store, Disher says:

"We got six movies. Will they even watch all six?" he asks as they get in the car.

"They are teenage girls." says Natalie, who is starting the car up, and then backing out of the space. "They may watch some of them, it depends on their moods, and if everyone has seen the movie or not. They may talk all night or do something else and not even get to the movies." Disher nods at her response. They then arrive at the party store. They get out of the car and enter the store. Natalie grabs a hand-basket.

"We only need a few things, as I have picked up the rest earlier." says Natalie. Randy nods.

"I have a question." says Randy "If this was all you was going to get, why did you need my help?"

"Well," says Natalie. "I wanted some company, and you offered your help."

"That I did." said Randy with a smile.

"And since you did offer your help, I was wondering if you help me out at the party tomorrow?" Natalie asks.

"Sure." says Disher, who felt honored that she would ask him that. "But first, what kind of help would you need?"

"I need someone to basically help at the games, and to make sure the girls stay under control, which I am sure they will. "Said Natalie, as they were paying for the items.

When they reached the car, Randy helped Natalie put the bags in her car. He then opened her car door for her and she got in. She said thanks and gave him a smile.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry it took me so long to update. Hopefully it was worth it. This takes place shortly after the episode title Mr. Monk and the Bad Girlfriend.

Chapter 2-

Randy was helping Natalie get the rest of the decorations down, _ I am so glad that the party was a success. _Natalie thought. They then went into the kitchen, as not to bother the girls so much.

"They appear to be having a good time. " said Randy, who sat down at the table, across from Natalie.

"They are" said Natalie, looking past Randy's shoulder and into the living room at the girls.

"That's the same music I heard when we were in the movie store." said Randy, who was by then looking over his shoulder trying to get a glimpse at the movie.

Natalie just smiled and shook her at Randy when he turned back around. "Tell you what, if you want to see the movie so bad…"

"I am not that interested in the movie" said Randy who cut her off. He picked up his drink and took a sip, and when he thought Natalie wasn't staring at him, he slowly turned around again.

"Not that interested, huh?" asked Natalie, with her eyebrows raised. Randy turned around quickly, and was fiddling with his hands, "As I was saying before. If you really want to see the movie so bad, why don't you borrow it?"

"I couldn't do…well ok, I guess." said Randy quickly, he also quickly shifted his gaze away from her.

Randy helped Natalie clean up the kitchen. The girls were still watching the movie, so Natalie suggested that she bring it over to the station tomorrow. Randy agreed. They both walked to the back door, which Natalie stood beside as Randy exited.

Natalie closed the door when Randy left and went and did a quick check on the girls, then went to bed. While she was in bed, she thought back on the day. It was a great day. Julie had had a great time, and she highly enjoyed the company of Randy.

Randy too, was thinking of the great time that he had had with Natalie.

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

The next day….

Natalie was just coming home from dropping Julie off. She was going to spend the rest of her birthday with her grandparents. The grandparents decided that they wanted to have Julie stay for the week since they don't really get to see her. Natalie, at first, was hesitant, but with a little persistence from Julie, she finally agreed.

Natalie entered her house. She looked around and cringed a bit, the living room needed swept, and the furniture moved back into place. She knew she could do some of it herself, and she proceeded to do the parts she could herself, but when it came to the furniture moving, she decided that she needed some help. She was suppose to go to the station to drop off the movie, As much as the idea to tease Randy with the movie, and the fact that she didn't feel like driving across town, she decided to give him a call. She dialed his number, which secretly she knew by heart, she didn't have to go searching for his name in her phone.

After the 3rd ring, Randy answered. "Hey! It's Natalie. I was wondering if you would want to stop by and pick up that movie?"

"Sure" replied Randy. He was a bit surprised as he figured that she would want to flaunt his choice of movie at the station in front of all the guys. "I get off at 4 today. I'll be there around 4:30."

"Sounds great," says Natalie "I will see you then." She smiles and hangs up the phone She knew once she had him over she would be able to convince him to help her move the furniture.

Later that day at 4:30.…

Natalie hears a knock on the door. She goes over to answer it.

She opens the door and smiles. "Hi! Come on in." She steps aside to let him in.

"Hi" he responds back to her with a smile as well. He enters the house.

"I have the movie for you, It's on the kitchen table." says Natalie. "But before I go and get it, I was wondering if I could ask one favor of you"

"The answers yes" Randy answered, quickly.

"Are you sure you don't want to know what the favor is before you answer so quick?" Natalie asks. " I could be asking you do something embarrassing." She says teasingly.

"Oh, yeah, I should ask" Randy says quietly, and he was a bit embarrassed from answering her that fast. "What is the favor?"

"I was wondering if you would help me move this furniture back?" Natalie asks. "I can't do it myself"

"Sure, that's not a problem." Randy says. He goes over to the couch, and they get it moved. The rest of the furniture gets moved in a quick manner.

Natalie plops down on the couch. "I want to thank you for helping me." She says with a smile.

"Not a problem" says Randy. He was still standing. He wasn't sure if he should sit beside her, sit on the chair, so he just kind of stood.

"Hey, I have an idea. If you aren't busy tonight, why don't you watch the movie here tonight, with me?"

"I like that idea." Randy said. He was relieved that she wanted to spend some time with him

"Have a seat, and I will grab the movie." she said, as she motioned to the couch. "Do you want anything to eat or drink while I am in the kitchen? I have leftover pizza and some soda, if that's all right with you/"

"Sure, that sounds great, thanks/" Randy said, as he sat down on the couch.

Natalie was back a few minutes later with the pizza and soda and movie. "I couldn't carry two plates at once, so I piled my pizza on top of yours. Hope you don't mind." She handed him the plate and the soda/

Natalie went over to the dvd player and put the movie in. She came back and sat closer than he thought she would on the couch.

Two hours later….

"That was a good movie. Just don't tell any of the guys at the station that I like it." he said

"I won't." Natalie promised.

"I have to admit, that I love the name Link. If we…If I were to…I mean if my wife were to have a boy one day, that's the name I would pick." said Randy, blushing a little from the mix-up of words.

"Seriously?" asked Natalie. "You don't think that the kid would be picked on because of it?

"I don't think so. I think it is a good strong name." said Randy

"Okay.: says Natalie shaking her a head a bit.

It wasn't getting late, but Natalie had to get up early that morning for an early dentist appointment. She so didn't want the evening to end, But she did want to see him again. She had a feeling that he felt the same way.

"Well, I had a good time tonight." said Randy. He stood up. He wanted to stay longer, but he didn't want to rush things. And if he was wrong, and she didn't like him, this could become awkward.

"So did I." Natalie said standing up as well. She followed him to the door. She just decided to take a chance and make a move. He was now standing at the door, and wasn't sure if he should just leave or possibly try and make a move. He turned around to face her to say one last goodbye, and before he knew it, she was kissing him.

It was just like he thought it would be. He kissed her back even more putting his arms around her waist while he did. Eventually, after a couple of minutes they both pulled away. She gave him a big smile.

"Wow," said Randy. "I have been wanting to do that for a while now"

"Me too" says Natalie.

"As much as I don't want to go, I must. I have to be a work early tomorrow. I will call you okay" asks Randy

"Sure that's fine" says Natalie. Before he leaves he gives Natalie a quick kiss on the lips. She shuts the door behind him. She turns and is about to go upstairs, and she notices his jacket on the chair. She decides to swing by the station tomorrow after her dentist appointment and drop it off to him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's note: I will try and have the next few chapters written and posted in the next few days.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's note- So sorry it took so long for another chapter, life got in the way, and I forgot about this story. I haven't written much in that time, so I may be a bit rusty, so please bear with me. Now that I am back and focused, this story will get finished.

Chapter 3-

Natalie was so caught up in the excitement of what happened with her and Randy, that she forgot how much work she had to get done on her teeth. She got finished with her dentist appointment, and drove down to the station. It felt a bit weird not going down there for a case. It was also weird not having much to do with Mr. Monk being out of town, she suddenly had all this free time.

She walks into the police station and spots Randy at his desk. "I have something of yours" she said, holding up his jacket. "Oh, thank god," says Randy, standing up and grabbing the jacket. " I knew I left my badge in the pocket, but I couldn't remember where I left the jacket." He grabs his badge from the pocket and puts it on. " The captain wouldn't let me do field work til I either found it, or until a new badge came."

"Glad I could be of service" she says with a smile.

"Where was the jacket?" Randy asked

"You left it on my kitchen chair. I only noticed it after you had been gone a while" replied Natalie

"Well thanks for bringing it to me" Randy says. He motions her to come closer. " I also really enjoyed our kiss" he says quietly " We should get together and do something, I mean something like eat, not like something like more kissing, but if it leads to that..." he stammers.

She replies with a smile on her face " I know what you meant. Call me later, and we will set something up. I have to go run some errands now, but I will be looking forward to your call" He smiles as a response and she leaves with a small wave and smile.

Later that night...

Randy had called as promised. Where they were going was a surprise. She tried to get more out of him on the phone, but to no avail. She was able to get what she should where. Something warm and comfortable was all he said.

A short while later the doorbell rang. She went and answered it.

"Hey!" Randy said with a smile "It looks like you are all set to go. " He comes in the door slightly.

"Yeah, I am all set. I just have to grab my purse and we are good to go." She goes and grabs her purse and they leave.

"Since we are on the way, can you tell me where we are going now?" she asked sweetly.

"No, not yet" he said with a mischievous smile on his face. "I want it to be a surprise."

They arrive several minutes later. It was a place that Natalie has never been to, but has heard about. Randy pulls into a parking spot, gets out, and goes around to open her door and let her out. He then goes to trunk and pull out the picnic basket and blanket that he had hidden back there.

" I take it you know where we are?" he asks her.

Natalie nods. " I believe this is the place I said that would be my dream date spot."

He nods in response. The "place" she was talking about was this off the beaten trail performance park. Many troubadours preformed, one right after the other on this little make-shift wooden stage. There were some benches to sit on, but the people were told to bring a picnic basket and blanket.

They find an empty spot, and he spreads the blanket out and motions for her to sit down. He then joins her on the blanket and proceeds to open the picnic basket.

"Wow," she says, looking around. "I only mentioned I wanted to go here once. I didn't know you were listening."

"Listening and taking notes." he says in a fast voice.

"Taking notes?" questions Natalie in somewhat of a surprised toned

"Uh, well I have had a crush on you for a while, and if I happen to overhear something that you said you'd like, I would note it in my notebook" he says with a bit of embarrassment in his voice. " I didn't want to get any detail of a hopefully potential first date wrong."

"You did good" she says taking the bottle of water that he offered her. She looked around briefly, while listening to the music. " I don't what it is, but for some reason I have wanted to go here for a while. I can see why. It is exactly how I pictured it. The people, and the atmosphere."

The soon finished what he had brought in the picnic basket. They sit close and he slowly puts his arm around her. They watch the rest of the performances that way.

Later that night...

He walks her to her door. He is secretly hoping for a goodnight kiss, but doesn't want to ruin any moment he may have with her. They pause at the door, and he decides to go for it after reading her body language. They kiss for a while, then slowly pull apart. " I had fun tonight" says Natalie holding his hands and looking into his eyes.

"Me too" he replies " We should see each other again, and soon"

"For sure. You know my number" she says

She lets go of his hands and gets her key out of her purse. He turns and starts down the sidewalk. She goes to unlock the door, but notices it was slightly ajar. "Strange" she thinks to herself. "I know I closed and locked the door" At this point Randy is halfway down the sidewalk, he then hears a loud gasp, and turns and sees Natalie standing with the door open with a shocked looked on her face.

What does Natalie see? Stay tuned to the next chapter for the answer.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4-

Randy ran to the door and looked inside. Natalie's house had been broken into and trashed.

"Stay out here." Randy said " Let me grab my gun out of my car and call this in" After he grabbed the gun and phoned it in, he then went in, gun drawn, and came out a few minutes later. "it's clear" he said. A few minutes later the captain and some officers showed up.

"You ok Natalie?" the captain asked She nodded, but she wasn't really okay.

"There have been a string of break-in's in this area" said the Captain. He motioned for the officers to process the scene. Noticing the look of worry on Natalie's face, the captain could tell that Natalie wasn't okay. "Look Natalie, I could put a few police stationed at both the front and back door if that would make you feel more at ease"

Natalie nodded "That would be great captain, thank you." This made her feel a little better.

Once the captain entered the house, Randy leaned over and said to Natalie " I could stay too, if you'd like. " He said, then paused "I mean I can sleep on the couch, not with you, but if you want me to..." He stopped when he saw Julie approaching, who had just gotten dropped off.

"Mom, what happened? " asked Julie who was looking at the squad car. Natalie put her arm around Julie and before they walked off she said to Randy " I would like that very much" she gave him a quick smile before walking with Julie and telling her what was going on.

A little while later...

Randy has just gotten some stuff from his place and brought it over to Natalie's.

Julie had gone up to her room for the night. Natalie was sitting nervously on the couch.

There is a knock on the front door and Natalie jumps about 10 feet in the air. She slowly goes to the door and looks out and sees that it's Randy, and lets him in.

"You scared me!" she said.

"Sorry about that." says Randy as he gives her a quick kiss. "I see you are still a little on edge."

She nodded. "Do they have any clue who is doing this and what they are looking for?" she asked.

"I was actually just informed a few minutes before I came in that they caught the guys responsible. They caught them in another house, and matched their fingerprints to a lone print and some DNA that they found here. I told the officers they could go" Randy replied.

"I am glad they caught them. I will be so much at ease now" Natalie said. "Now,I got to decided what to do about you." She said teasingly. "I could ask you to go," she said pulling him close to her. "But I think I want you to stay." she said giving him a deep kiss.

He liked this idea, and before he knew what was happening they were both headed upstairs...

Authors note: Sorry this is so short. Had a busy week. I promise the next chapter will be twice as long.


End file.
